Wiki 24:The Situation Room/September 2006 Archives
This is the Archives of The Situation Room discussions from August 2006. See also the Archives Directory. Unlike the main Situation Room page and its main archive, this page sorts threads chronologically, as opposed to reverse chronologically. Category change? I was thinking about changing the category Category:24: The Game to just Games, the same way we do Comics and Novels and...well, everything. The subcategories (24: The Game Characters and 24: The Game Episodes) would then be subcategories of Games. Yea? Nay? Anybody got a strong feeling? --StBacchus 16:16, 2 September 2006 (UTC) : Works fine for me. --Proudhug 16:28, 2 September 2006 (UTC) ::I've been tending to treat the game as a series more than I would for a book or any other product. I think that there's so much more stuff we can have for it that it deserves it's own category. --24 Administration 16:29, 2 September 2006 (UTC) I think it's more like a season. There are only five articles in 24: The Game anyway...the rest are all filed under Characters or Episodes. I guess there are more locations that should be going in there. I'd like to have a general Games category, but maybe we can compromise. Make 24: The Game a subcategory of Games? --StBacchus 18:17, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :I just realized that when you said 24: The Game was a series, you meant series as in season. (>_<) I'm sorry for misinterpreting. --StBacchus 18:11, 7 September 2006 (UTC) Objections? As you guys know, I'm working on converting all our tables to templates for purposes of space saving, etc. Team Bacchus has automated the process, so all we need to do is run our little bot and all the characters will update with the new sidebars and appearances. Since that will deluge Recent Changes with 500+ edits, I've asked Wikia to give me a bot flag. That means I would have a new bot account that can make edits that don't appear in Recent Changes. Presumably, any changes made by that account would appear in its contribs list. What I need to know is, is there anyone out there uncomfortable with letting me do that? Of course I wouldn't use it for shenanigans. I could use it in the future if we ever needed to do a mass change again, but my only plan right now is to change over the character sidebars and appearances. Otherwise, I'll still do it, but all 500 or so changes will appear in Recent Changes. --StBacchus 09:04, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :I have no objections.... go for it. -Kapoli 22:44, 4 September 2006 (UTC) ::No problems here. :D --24 Administration 15:59, 5 September 2006 (UTC) Thanks, all! I'll also use the bot account to do my CSS experimenting. Even marked as minor, it's probably annoying for you guys to see 20 changes to my monobook.css all the time. So, unless there are any nays out there, Kryten 2X4B-523P will be a bot whose edits do not appear in Recent Changes. Check out to see what he's up to. --StBacchus 13:42, 6 September 2006 (UTC) :The flag is set. You can also see see bot edits by clicking the show bots link at the top of recent changes. Let me know if you need anything else -- sannse (talk) 13:33, 7 September 2006 (UTC) (Wikia community team) Category:Living Characters J Ripley requested a category for livvies a while back. It would be easy for me to do that now, using the same script that's going to update the sidebars and appearances. Should I do it? --StBacchus 13:42, 6 September 2006 (UTC) :Shouldn't it be obvious that anyone who isn't deceased is living? Oh well. If I don't have to do it I don't object to it. Wikipedia has a "living persons" category. - Xtreme680 00:12, 15 September 2006 (UTC) :: Well, yes. But if you want a list of only living characters, you can't get one unless there's a specific category for it. You'd have to compare the list of "Characters" to the lists of "Deceased" and "Unknown" characters. There's a cool MediaWiki extension that would make it way easier to do things like that, but it's not installed here. --StBacchus 01:14, 15 September 2006 (UTC) : I say yeah, we do that, but the thing is it will be sort of labor-intensive and easy to forget, say if John Doe lives for the first three episodes of S6, then dies. Maybe that's just me, but setting up every character still in the show? Kinda a lot of work. Maybe we need to work on the bigger issues, such as episode guides that are missing. --BauerJ24 03:22, 27 September 2006 (UTC) :: The existing characters have been done for two weeks now. I did it with the script I used to update every character's appearances and sidebar, like I said I was going to. --StBacchus 15:36, 27 September 2006 (UTC) Page Templates I've changed the page templates to have the new sidebar stuff instead of the old complicated one. Just to let everyone know. It should make new users less complicated. --24 Administration 17:46, 17 September 2006 (UTC) :Awesome, thanks for doing that! --StBacchus 03:39, 18 September 2006 (UTC) Episode recaps I have been adding some of the recap information for a few episodes as it seems the site wants this info. I used a format similar to some other pages having info and bolded the names for a character having their name stamped on screen. I just wanted to know what some people thought. Two I have done are: 4-7 and 4-8. I didn't quite know how to factor in "The Araz Family" though... --Sivak 04:24, 24 September 2006 (UTC) :I think it looks great! You only have to link to a name once per heading, though. --StBacchus 17:38, 25 September 2006 (UTC) :: What exactly is the purpose, though? I'm thinking this will do nothing besides confuse readers. --Proudhug 17:45, 25 September 2006 (UTC) ::: What are you talking about? --StBacchus 15:36, 27 September 2006 (UTC) :: Sivak suggested bolding the names of characters whose names appear stamped on the screen during the previouslies. I don't see any purpose in this, other than to potentially confuse readers. Personally, if I came across this without knowing why it was like that, I'd think the bolds were mistakes. The name stamps have always been random and really don't always feature just the important things on the show. --Proudhug 23:39, 1 October 2006 (UTC) ::: Oh, gotcha. I don't care one way or the other about the boldface. --StBacchus 01:14, 4 October 2006 (UTC) Forum? How do you guys feel about having a forum here? They've recently added that feature over at Central Bureaucracy. You can see them at work there or at Memory Alpha. We could even have a couple forums, one for discussing the site and one for discussing the show, like MA does. Aside from being fun, a lot of times it's necessary to discuss what happened on the show, to get the story straight for the wiki. --StBacchus 00:11, 26 September 2006 (UTC) : I always thought it would be awesome to have a forum, though I don't know how necessary it would be right now. We still don't have an inordinate amount of active editors. Two forums would be definitely be unnecessary, but we can certainly try one. --Proudhug :: I could very easily create a forum as I have several times before. On that forum we can have different boards about the Wiki and also the show. I can set it up if people want. --24 Administration 16:48, 26 September 2006 (UTC) ::: To sort of make this an encyclopedia, can we make a 24ForumWikia? That would allow us to discuss different things, including spoilers, and keep this an encyclopedia. --BauerJ24 00:46, 27 September 2006 (UTC) :: 24 Administration, you've done it before? Cool! Then I defer to your experience. Proudhug (that is you, right?), the idea of having two forums would be to separate show discussion from site discussion. Having a forum to discuss the show would drive traffic here and keep people editing, especially once the new season starts. It would also keep discussion of the show in one area, instead of having it bleed over to the encyclopedia like it has in the past. --StBacchus 15:36, 27 September 2006 (UTC) :: Here we go. The new Wiki 24 forums: CTU Com Line are now running. Please register there to start chatting! --24 Administration 17:30, 27 September 2006 (UTC) ::: The traffic idea makes sense, StBacchus. I just have a problem with Wiki 24 becoming more than an encyclopedia. --Proudhug 23:39, 1 October 2006 (UTC) AH